


Pull Through

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: He hissed through his teeth when he saw communication from all of the devices was down. Someone had broken the connection.It was either Robin or Cyborg. And he knew it was Robin. Who else would- There was a crash from behind."Who's there?" Danny demanded to the dark room.Little did he know what would happen next.





	Pull Through

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Titans Together (I think that's the episode), and right before Things Change.

Danny had been traveling the world as an honorary Titan for a while. But when he had heard all of the distress signals, he decided to find his way back to Jump City.

Danny was over the ocean at this point, watching out for any dangers, because there was a signal coming from this area before his communicator broke and shorted out, falling into the ocean, unreachable.

At last he had reached Jump and got to the tower, phasing in and going straight to the computer. Danny tried repeatedly to call Robin- _anyone_ on their communicator, but it didn't work. He hissed through his teeth when he saw communication from all of the devices was down. Someone had broken the connection.

It was either Robin or Cyborg. And he knew it was Robin. Who else would- There was a crash from behind.

"Who's there?" Danny demanded to the dark room.

Little did he know what would happen next.

* * *

The doors to the tower hissed open as the Teen Titans walked in.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Beast Boy laughed. He looked to the other Titans. "I call the controller!" He ran upstairs, heading straight for the living room.

The team followed up the stairs at a slower pace, Robin at the front, until a screech came from upstairs. Beast Boy ran straight back to the team.

"Guys," He was out of breath and his eyes were wide, "You _need_ to see this."

* * *

There were scorch marks all over the walls and ceiling, parts of the room were burnt, there were holes in the couch, and there was a human imprint in the TV. Worst of all, there were spots and almost pools of blood all over.

Starfire was the first to speak up. "What... Happened here?"

Robin shook. A battle had gone on in their own living room, a bad one at that, and they didn't even know about it. He thought of who may have gotten into this fight; in Titans Tower.

Beast Boy was hiding behind Raven, but was then pushed away, only to be hidden behind Cyborg. Cyborg looked honestly scared, but observant, as if making sure whatever fought here was gone. Starfire's eyes were wide, almost on the brink of tears. She looked too scared to speak. Raven, the calm one, even looked nervous.

What made it worse was that most likely it was one of their allies fought here.

Robin looked around, checking the damage. "I think I know what happened." The other Titans silently looked at him. Robin recoiled. "Er- I think I may know who battled." He slowly stepped away from a pool of red-green blood he almost stepped in. But when the realization kicked in, Robin gasped for breath. "No." He looked at the other Titans. " _No._ " He shivered at the thought. It couldn't be. "Search the tower! Quick!"

The Titans scattered. Robin ran up to his room, noticing that there were a few thin streaks of blood on the ground, on the path there.

He practically threw his door open to see _him_ lying on the ground.

"Danny!"

Danny's breathing was short and ragged, and scarcely even there at all. He was in human form, and there was a large gash on the side of his body, and many other burns and cuts.

Robin flipped open his communicator, ready to call someone for help, but it was down. Robin himself shut it down. "Great, just great." He mumbled, slowly picking up the boy.

He stumbled as he ran out of the room, but he never stopped until he got to the infirmary.

* * *

Cyborg checked over the halfa once more. "Most of these are burns. A few gashes though." He looked over at Robin. "I have no idea if he'll be fine."

Robin gave Cyborg a sad look.

"I know how you feel about him Robin. Though, I don't know if he'll be fine. If he does pull through, it will be because of his healing powers. There will be consequences though. I think that's the right word.."

"How do you know if he will pull trough or not?" Robin glared at Cyborg. "He _will_ pull through."

Cyborg sighed. "We can only hope."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First off, I have really been out of it, so sorry about little to no updates.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry for the feels, if there were any. I wanted to write something sad.
> 
> Third, it's almost midnight and I just finished writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Build this ship up.


End file.
